Sim's Next Top Model Cycle 01
About Sim's Next Top Model Cycle 01 Sim's Next Top Model Cycle 01, is the first work of S I M L A N A. The international destination was Prague, Czech Republic and the winner was TBA. Prizes The prizes of this cycle are: *A 6-page-spread and a cover at VOGUE ITALIA and in BEAUTY IN VOGUE. *A cover of Cosmopolitan Magazine. *$US100,000 Contact with Maybelline New York. *High Heels by GUCCI, worth US$900. Episodes Episode 1 The 10 girls arrived to their house where they met each other. Crystal was the crazy personality and she loved Hannah Montana. All the girls have found a bed, except from Crystal who slept in the sofa. Well she didn't slept, cause she was watching Hannah Montana at 2:00 at the late night. Kristin started yelling to Crystal because she was watching TV to the full volume and she can't live the other girls to sleep. Then Camille heard the screams and she went down and told to Kristin to go up to her bed and to Crystal to close the Television. The next day, Skyler was tal king to the phone about the drama that hapenned to the house. Then the girls got a Helle na Mail where it said that the girls will do their first challenge. At the challenge, which was a runway challenge, the girls got bad and good critiques. In the end though Skyler won the challenge. At the panel the girls were critiqued about their ballerina photos. Ash, Amelia and Chelsea did amazing at the photoshoot that's why they got amazing critiques. Kula, Amberleight and Nenuco at the other side had really bad photos and they got bad critiques. In the end it was Nenuco who got eliminated. *First Call-Out: Ash Garrer *Bottom 2: Amberleight Aston & Nenuco Jeshmar *Eliminated: Nenuco Jeshmar. Episode 2 The Girl Who Is Being A Bitch The 9 remaining girls go back to their house. Ash and Amelia are really happy that they got the first call-outs. As they talk about these stuff Amberleight accidentently ate Kristin's chips and Kristin got angry. Drama started, again, but Amberleight didn't give attetion to Kristin. Then the girls arrived to their challenge, which was a pose challenge and Kula won it. Later that night, while Amberleight and Kula were talking, Chelsea overheard a conversation of Kristin and Skyler. They were saying about Kula won the challenge. Chelsea went to say that to Kula. However Kula didn't really care. Then the girls received a Hellena Mail saying that they will meet the judges and only 8 of you will stay. At the panel the 9 remaining girls, were judged for their photos. Skyler, Kristin and Camille got amazing feedbacks for their amazing photos however Amelia, Amberleight and Kula received bad critiques for their bad and dull photos. Skyler won the FCO and Kula with Amberleight landed in Bottom 2. Hellena tricked Kula and Amberleight to say that they both stay, but then she said that they are both eliminated. *First Call-Out: Skyler Welligton *Bottom 2: Amberleight Aston & Kula Forster *Eliminated: Both *Special Guest: Ruby Porter. Episode 3 The 7 remaining girls came back to the house. The next morning Skyler saw her photo at the TV and she got really happy seeing her photo and she was celebrating. Chelsea was pissed and Skyler said that nothing will stop her. The same moment Crystal wanted to do some Hannah Montana stuff, as always. She went to ask Chelsea and as she was mad she told all the truth about Hannah Montana (Miley Cyrus). Crystal got into tears and Cammile started yelling at Chelsea. Then Chelsea was being rude and Cammile hitted her. Chelsea told to Cammile that she will tell everything to Hellena and she will get disqualified, however she never did, lol. At the night, Skyler learnt some really bad news about her 2 siblings and she quitted the competition. An outtake showed Skyler happy saying that her 2 siblings are okay, they are not dead, however she won't come back to be with her siblings. Then the next morning the girls got a Hellena Mail saying that as they are at the top 6 now, they will go overseas and especially at Prague. The girls the same noon arrived to Prague and they loved it. When the girls arrived to their house, they met Hellena saying to them that they need to be strong and to be focused on the competition because it is getting tough. Then she announced that there won't be a weekly challenge so they can enjoy their new house and get some rest. The same night the girls got a Hellena Mail saying that It's panel time. At the panel the girls were judged for their high fashion at the old and destroyed streets of the USA, as they were at New York City when they took the photos. Kristin and Chelsea were prayed for their amazing and high fashion shoots however Cammile and Amelia were not as prayed as Kristin and Chelsea, well they were not prayed at all. In the end Amelia was sent home, as Skyler did better than her. *First Call-Out: Kristin Sanders *Bottom 2: Amelia Lart & Cammile O' Donalds *Eliminated: Amelia Lart *Special Guests: None. Episode 4 *First Call-Out: Kristin Sanders *Bottom 2: Chelsea Poshkawitz & Cammile O' Donalds *Eliminated: Chelsea Poshkawitz *Special Guests: None. Contestants Contestants Call-Out Order *In the unseen episode 5, Cammile got disqualified from the competition, because the creator stole her from a site. Ash was the original eliminated model and Camille the original girl who got FCO. : : : : :